


Reliably Informed That I Don’t Have One

by orphan_account



Series: Glass Cases [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dark Sherlock, Hand Jobs, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, PWP right away, Sexual Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, plot thickens later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson is kidnapped by a genius.</p><p>AU: Sherlock is an engineer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reliably Informed That I Don’t Have One

John wakes up on a padded leather table, lying supine with all his limbs stretched straight and bound. His body is in a Y position, arms up and far apart, and legs only inches from each other. He is naked and, embarrassingly, hard. He shakes his wrists and ankles, but he doesn’t have much room to move against the restraints. He figures he’s been drugged with something that knocked him out, as well as an erection drug.

As far as John can tell, the table is in the middle of the spacious room, which is bare except for two large glass cases, one on his left side and one on his right. The glass cases are about six feet high and six feet long. He can’t tell how wide they are or what is in them, because the glass is smoked. He sees no windows and only one door, on the side of the room where his feet are pointing.

"It appears you’re ready. So am I," a tall man — also naked — says as he closes the door behind him and walks towards the table.

"Help! Help!" John screams as loud as he can.

"It’s no use, Dr. Watson. This room is soundproof."

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"You think I’d kidnap you, or do what I’m about to do, without knowing who you are?"

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Just relax, John."

"Who are you?"

The tall man tilts his head. “You can call me S.” Then he slowly climbs onto the table, and sits on John’s thighs with his knees on either side of the restrained man. John’s erection is right in front of him. He reaches for John’s penis with both hands, circling the base with the fingers on his right, and rubbing the tip with those on his left. He tightens the circle, and moves it up and down the shaft. John feels a gel-like liquid dripping onto his thighs from somewhere in the vicinity of the tall man’s arsehole.

"Oh god, what are you doing?!" John looks away from his penis, away from the tall man’s face, and up towards the ceiling. He blinks hard a few times. He is starting to feel tingling, and he doesn’t want to.

"Don’t ask stupid questions, John."

"I better be having a nightmare. This can’t be happening."

S doesn’t respond to that. He continues with his hand job for about a minute, until John’s face turns completely red. “There you go. It feels good now, yes?”

John still isn’t looking. He feels S pull his left hand away, though his right hand is still rubbing and tugging at John’s cock, occasionally lavishing attention to John’s balls too. John looks down towards his thighs, where S is seated. S lifts himself a little, so his weight is now resting on his knees. He then uses his left index finger to breach his own hole.

"Oh god, oh my god, what are you doing, what are you going to do?" John’s eyes start tearing up.

"Don’t panic, doctor. This won’t take long. I already prepared myself while you were passed out." S inserts a second finger, and then a third, into himself. When he feels ready, he pulls out his fingers, now covered in lube, and he stops his right hand’s squeezing of John’s shaft. He lifts his body some more, and moves himself closer towards John’s cock, until he can guide it into his hole. He looks John in the eyes and then bears down slowly.

"Oh my god, please," John cries.

"Please what, John?"

"Oh god, fuck, why are you doing this? Please let me go."

"Not yet, John. How does it feel?"

"Oh fuck. Tight. Oh god."

S slowly fucks himself on John’s cock. When he can move up and down John’s shaft without going so far as to become unplugged, he bends his upper body down to kiss John’s nipples, one first and then the other. He also licks them. And then sucks them. His erect cock is trapped between his stomach and John’s.

"Oh fuck. Oh god." John still has tears streaming out of his eyes, but his voice is calm now.

"Why aren’t you scared any more, John?" S asks, and then continues licking and sucking John’s nipples.

John breathes heavily. “Because you’re not hurting me.”

"Very good. I knew you’d get there eventually." Lick. Suck.

"This is still wrong. And you should let me go."

"Not yet, John." Lick. Hard suck.

"Oh fuck." John’s breath catches. "When, then?"

"Not yet." S stops playing with John’s nipples, and begins speeding up his hips, keeping his head near John’s chest. He moans. "Oh, you feel good, John. Very good." He stares into John’s eyes, only a few inches away from his.

John’s breathing becomes ragged. He licks his lips.

"Can I kiss you, John?"

A pause, and then, “Yes.”

S kisses John fiercely for about half a minute, and then suddenly breaks off the kiss and straightens his back up until his cock is free and he can jerk himself off. He remains impaled on John’s penis as he strokes his own cock hard and fast. He groans as he comes all over John’s stomach and chest.

He stares at John while his breathing slows. Then he pulls his body up, releasing John’s cock from his hole. He climbs off the table. “Do you want to come, John?”

John breathes deep, quick, loud breaths.

"Don’t be shy, doctor."

"Yes." John closes his eyes.

With his right hand, S rubs tight circles up and down John’s cock. With his left, he squeezes John’s balls. He varies his rhythm and hand positions every few seconds. A few times he caresses the slit, and a few times he strokes all around the head. It takes a minute, and then John Watson ejaculates.

S grabs a small towel from the part of the table above John’s head, and uses it to wipe off John’s come on his hands. He also wipes off both of their come on John’s body. When John’s breathing slows to normal, S places the towel back where John can’t see. A moment later, John feels a needle penetrate his neck.

***

John wakes up inside a small cell, encased by glass on four sides and on top. He is lying on a mattress on the floor. Unrestrained, thankfully. He is dressed in his own shirt, boxers and trousers — the same clothes he was wearing when he went to the pub for drinks with his med school buddy, Mike — although he doesn't have his socks, shoes or jacket from that night. Drinking at the pub with Mike is the last thing he remembers before waking up bound to a padded table. He checks his pockets, and of course, his wallet, keys and phone are gone.

The glass cell is only three feet wide, just enough to fit a standard single mattress. John wonders how he got inside, as there is no door. He stands, lifting the mattress with him, and he sees that the floor is just plain cement, except for a tiny rectangular grill on one corner. It looks like a cover for an air vent. John tries to prise it open but it is screwed on tightly, and anyway, even if he could remove the grill, he wouldn’t be able to fit anything down there, not even his hand. He puts the mattress back, covering the entire floor and the tiny air vent. He stands motionless for a while, and then he throws his whole weight onto one of the cell’s glass walls. Nothing happens. He does it again.

"That won’t help," says a woman’s voice.

"Who are you? Where are you?"

"I’m in the other cell. You must’ve seen it."

"I didn’t see you before."

"I was lying down. You wouldn’t have seen me from the table."

"What kind of glass is this?

"I don’t know, probably tempered, possibly even bulletproof."

"Bulletproof glass is usually transparent."

"Well, our captor is a brilliant engineer."

John thinks. “What else do you know about him?”

"He has a regular day job. His company designs pipes for cities or something. Out there, he is apparently nondescript, albeit unfriendly, but he’s incredibly intelligent. He designed and built this place, you know."

"What is this place?"

"This is his sex room."

"What?"

"You’re a sex slave now, John. Just like me."

"How long have you been here?"

"Maybe a year. I’ve lost track."

"Oh god."

"Don’t worry, he feeds me properly, so I think he’ll do the same for you. I think he likes you, actually. It took a month before he allowed me to come."

"God, how do I get out of here?"

"No way that I know of, John."

"What’s your name?"

"Irene. And just so you know, if gas comes out of that little vent you were trying to prise open, then you’re being drugged. Either you’ll wake up on the table or you’ll wake up to find food at the foot of your mattress."

"How does he get you in and out of your cell?"

"You know, I still have no idea."

"Did you hear him when he moved me from the table?"

"No, I was probably knocked out at the time."

They hear hissing sounds coming from their respective vents.

Irene says, “Oh, good. Dinner.”


End file.
